Yo te esperaré (Shiro's version)
by Aberu
Summary: Fubuki tuvo problemas bipolares y eso afectó a su relación con Haruna,pero el verdadero problema fue Atsuya, ¿qué pasaría si al intentar buscar su perdón la pierde para siempre?


**kannon: uy! muy buenas tardes,vereis,esta no es una de las típicas song-fics de abel-chan y es por deciros que...no es yaoi ^^ y ya era hora porque el pobre parecía gay -.-"**

**abel: que esté enfermo no significa que no te oiga**

**kannon: claro claro ^^U bien,y ahora el disclamer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece porque si no,Fubuki no sería bipolar y Atsuya habría vivido como un vividor follador._

**abel: ¿que? es la verdad ¬¬**

**kannon: por cierto,una advertencia,esta song fic es algo...oscura por así decirlo,así que si no os gusta será por eso,pero esperemos que os guste, además... ^^**

**abel: queremos dar las gracias a todos los que habeis leído las song-fics,sobretodo a dawn-nee que me dio ideas para hacer este fic -^^-**

**kannon: pero a mí me da miedo esta song-fic o.o**

**abel: cagueta ¬¬**

**kannon: cállate ¬¬**

* * *

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volvereeee  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

Shiro estaba pasando un mal rato. Por culpa de la puñetera bipolaridad,le ha echado un montón de cosas en cara a Haruna,y eso que había sido la única chica que le había aguantado.

Empezó a recordar los recuerdos que aún tenía de ella. Cuando iban por las playas de Okinawa (cosa que hace poco por no quemarse xD) cogidos de la mano mientras le miraba sonriente,con esa cara de ángel.

Sucedió entonces lo que tuvo que pasar,discusiones por culpa de ser bipolar. A Fubuki le daban drásticos cambios de humor y eso a veces le llegaba a la pobre Haruna,quien le aguantaba a todas horas con una paciencia infinita.

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y digo si te vas no vuelvas  
La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabia  
Y de haberlo sabido más fuerte seria_

Aquel día,Shiro había amanecido como Atsuya. Estaba con ganas de dar la lata todo el rato y se le veía a la hora de jugar. Como sucedía siempre,el pelo se le erizaba y los ojos se tornaban a naranja y luego a ser borde y marcar goles.

Y a Haruna no le quedaba otra que aguantarse.

-Shiro...por favor contrólate un poco.-Le dijo Haruna.-Me preocupas.

-Chs,¿y por qué preocuparte? Estoy bien,como siempre.-Le contestó él.

-No Shiro,no estás bien y si me preocupo por ti es porque te quiero ¿sabes?

-Ya empezamos con lo de _Te quiero Shiro,por favor vuelve,_será posible Haruna,actúas como si no me conocieras.

-Shiro,entiendo que...

-¿Qué vas a entender Haruna? desde luego...a veces eres idiota.-Y eso ahí ya si que no lo permitió. Joder,y que fuera...mejor me callo.

-¿E-eso es lo que crees Shiro?-Preguntó entre lágrimas.-Pensaba que me querías.

-Chs,que mal.

-Shiro...

-No vuelvas a llamarme así Otonashi.

-Shiro,yo...yo...-Y optó por marcharse de ahí.

-¡HEY HARUNA,SI TE VAS NI SE TE OCURRA REGRESAR LUEGO!-Le gritó Fubuki.

-NO,ESTA VEZ SÍ QUE NO VOLVERÉ Y QUE SEPAS QUE YA ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA LO QUE TE PASE, NI SIQUIERA TE MOLESTES EN PRONUNCIARME O SI NO TE MANDO AL INFIERNO SHIRO FUBUKI.-Y se marchó de ahí rota. Y fue entonces cuando por primera vez,la personalidad de Atsuya se calló. La única reacción que tuvo fue abrir los ojos de par en par y maldecir a regañadientes.

-¿Y AHORA QUÉ COÑO ME PASA?-Gritó la personalidad de Atsuya.-¿QUE PASA AHORA JODER?-Se puso las manos en el pecho y sintió impulso de llorar,y lloró. Estuvo un montón de rato llorando a lágrima viva hasta que apareció la voz de la razón,Goenji.

-Que te han dejado y que lloras.-Le contestó el peli-crema serio.

-¡NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA,QUE PARE POR FAVOR QUE PARE YA!-Le gritó Fubuki golpeándolo mientras el otro le abrazaba como un hermano mayor protector.

-Escucha,¿quién eres? tú no eres Shiro. Shiro es amable y muy buena gente,y tú...tú...tú no te pareces a él, eres agresivo y no sabes como tratar a la novia de Shiro.

-¡SUÉLTAME,YO SOY SHIRO!-Gritó entre lágrimas intentando salir del abrazo.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS, SHIRO FUBUKI VUELVE EN SÍ POR FAVOR!-Y poco a poco,Atsuya fue desapareciendo hasta que por fin volvió Shiro. El pelo volvió a estar abajo y los ojos se volvieron grises de nuevo y por el lío que tuvo en la cabeza,se quedó dormido en brazos de su "hermano mayor".

Cuatro de septiembre  
mi frase si te vas no vuelves me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas  
No entiendo porque no contestas  
Y aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue  
Siete de septiembre  
la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que ahí estas que no llame a la policía,  
luego cuelgan  
Todavía no pierdo la fe se que algún día volverás

El día cuatro de septiembre,viernes,Shiro estaba recuperado de Atsuya. Había pasado una odisea para hacerlo,pero con la ayuda de Goenji pudo recuperarse,desde luego,Yuuka era la ama suprema teniendo un hermano como él (todos queremos un hermano como Tsurugi y Goenji T.T) pero su tormento no había acabado. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Haruna y luego vio lo inconsciente que fue entonces.

Shiro recordó lo duro que fue diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera volver cuando era lo qué él más quería en ese momento en vez de verla con Tachimukai pasear,siempre se decía así mismo que qué vería en ese enano,y lo único que vio era que conseguía hacerla sonreír cosa que él ni se acordaba haberlo hecho. Por suerte se enteró (gracias Goenji-senpai) de que ambos solo eran amigos que si no correría la sangre entre Tachi y Fubuki y desde luego yo no querría verlo.

Al final,después de que Goenji y Someoka (más conocido como hermano mayor 2) le convencieron para llamar a Haruna a su casa ese fin de semana.

Y llamó muchas veces,pero Haruna no contestaba.

-Haruna,escucha,soy Shiro,verás...esto da mucho corte pero lo que intento decirte es que te quiero mucho ¿sabes? y lo que te dije aquel día...bueno...no era yo,supongo que te lo habrán dicho o algo. Por favor,si no quieres volver conmigo por lo menos hablame como si fueras mi amiga...por favor Haruna,tú no lo sabes pero estoy sufriendo y no es broma,te juro que estoy curado,te lo juro,te lo juro,te lo juro por favor Haruna... ah,llama por favor...-Y colgó el teléfono.

Ese fin de semana casi que Fubuki ni respiraba,estaba deseando que le llamara por teléfono. Tenía tantas ganas de verla.

El lunes 7,mientras estaba con su "hermano 2",Someoka.

-¿Qué pasa Fubuki? ¿Haruna no te contestó?-Preguntó el feo.

-Nada.-Negó él con la cabeza.-En dos días no me ha contestado,arg,¿por qué no me deshice de Atsuya antes?

-Bueno,pues no te queda otra que mirar hacia delante y que...

Y entonces...sonó el móvil de Fubuki.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Someoka.

-Es...es ella.-Tartamudeó nervioso.

-Pues a qué coño esperas Shiro,contesta coño.

-Pe,pero...

-FUBUKI LA LLAMADA.

-Ha,hai.-Entonces cogió el teléfono.-¿Diga?-Atendió Shiro.

-¿Fu...Fubuki?-Preguntó Haruna con sensación de que temblaba.

-Sí Haruna,soy yo.-Le contestó.

-Yo...no podré ir al instituto unas semanas,¿puedes decírselo a Yuuto?

-¿Estás enferma?

-Yo no...bueno,sí. Pero no te preocupes por mí Fubuki estoy bien...-Y hubo una pausa larga.-Shiro...¡llama a la policía por favor!-Y con esa exclamación cortó la llamada.

Fubuki abrió mucho los ojos. Era imposible pensarlo pero...Haruna parecía estar secuestrada o algo. Lo único que sabía era que se ha llevado un susto de muerte y que iría a por ella de inmediato.

-Hey Shiro ¿a dónde vas?

-A por Haruna,creo que está en problemas,no,fijo que está en problemas.

-¿Problemas? Shiro espera,pasa a mi despacho y hablemos.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! HARUNA ME DIJO QUE LLAMARA A LA POLICÍA Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN GILIPOLLAS LA MATE!

-Pero Fubuki...joder,este tiene un problema como el de Kido por la protección de la chica ésta.

Y Fubuki aumentó la velocidad. Como era tan rápido como Kazemaru (oleeee) como que no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa de Haruna.

-Joder Haruna,si ahora mismo fuese Kido estaría como un loco llamando a la poli,pero yo soy yo y te juro que lo primero que haré es buscarte.-Y eso fue lo que hizo mientras pensaba todo lo que pasó con Haruna. No querrá perderla jamás.

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volvereeee  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

Fubuki's P.V

"Mierda Haruna,como te hayan matado yo me mato ahora y a mucha honra,si tú no estás...si tú no...joder... espérame Haruna solo un poco más por favor. Si no te viera...yo,yo veo amor,sí eso,pensaré que hay amor en sus ojos claros,que todavía siente algo y que algún día regresará...¡NO! regresará ahora mismo.

Fin Fubuki's P.V

_Si tú te vas no queda nada,  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
(Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare)  
Si tú te vas no queda nada,  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada_

Y por fin llegó a casa de Haruna. Ahí habían muchos coches de policía,la familia adoptiva de Haruna y el hermano biológico,Kido. Entonces lo supo bien,Haruna necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y la poli? ¿cómo es que estaba ahí?

-¡YUUTO!-Gritó Fubuki.-¿que ha pasado?

-Es mi hermana y tú no te metas. Está ahí dentro.-Le contestó Kido de mala gana.

-¿Qué sucedió Kido?

-La tienen secuestrada en su propia casa. El fin de semana Haruna fue secuestrada por un hijo de puta psicópata. Pero consiguió escapar. El caso es que la pobre Haruna atrajo al psicópata a su casa. Él no quería a otra persona que no fuera mi hermana. Así que los padres salieron y pidieron auxilio. Luego no se como los policías llegaron por una llamada de emergencia probablemente de sus padres...

-O de Someoka...

-¿Someoka?

-Sí,verás es que...déjalo.

-Los padres de Haruna vinieron también a avisar a mi familia y a mí,por algo soy su hermano.

-Ya...

-Mira,deberías de irte.

-¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA! ¿HARUNA ESTÁ AHÍ? PA' ALLÁ QUE VOY-Kido le agarró del brazo en señal de que se detuviera.

-Ah no,tú te quedas aquí y ni se te ocurra moverte.

-KIDO! TÚ MISMO LUCHARÍAS

-¡YA LO INTENTÉ! PERO ES IMPOSIBLE ENTRAR JODER,HA BLOQUEADO TODAS LAS ENTRADAS POSIBLES.

-Pero eso significa que...

-Sí,él mismo se ha atrapado con Haruna dentro.-Fubuki apretó el puño.

-PUES SE VAN A JODER QUE YO NO ME RINDO

-¡Fubuki!-Entonces cogió un hacha y empezó a romper una de las ventanas traseras. Y la rompió.

Fubuki Shiro desde luego era un valiente. Con el hacha en las manos,fue avanzando por la casa sigilosamente,porque al haber sido bipolar en su pasado,sabía que toda persona psicópata,tiene una capacidad excepcional para matar a la gente,tiene los sentidos desarrollados y es inteligente para idear trampas a sus víctimas. Vamos,que da mucho miedo O.O

-¿Dónde demonios se ocultará el grandísimo hijo de su madre?-Y como respuesta,un grito.-En el cuarto ¿eh? allá que voy.

Y al subir,la puerta estaba atrancada,¿y qué más? pos nada,Fubuki usó de nuevo su arma. ¡Y hachazo vaaa! y el otro dando por saco tirando la puerta. Y observó la habitación,estaba poco iluminada con algo de color rojo pero no había sangre,tampoco estaban Haruna y el psicópata...

Pero los vio en la zona menos iluminada. Ella estaba en el suelo tirada con un agujero en el pie,la había disparado. Y lo vio a él. Tenía un aspecto tenebroso. Los ojos eran rojos claros,casi naranjas y en la cara había dibujada una sonrisa macabra y la piel tan blanca como la de un fantasma.

-No me lo puedo creer...-A Shiro se le quedó la cara blanca.-Es...es imposible.

-¿Qué ocurre Shiro?-Le preguntó el psicópata.

-No es posible. Pero ¿cómo es que...?

-Shiro,no deberías estar tan asustado,después de todo,tú siempre supiste que nunca me alejaría de ti.

-Atsuya...-Exactamente,era el fantasma de Atsuya Fubuki,que había venido para vengarse.

-¿Pero por qué Haruna? Déjala. Atsuya,tenías que irte.-Le gritó Shiro asustado por lo que veía.

-Chs,¿perdona? no eres el único que la quiere ¿sabes?

-A...Atsuya.

-No me di cuenta hasta que la perdí hermano...

-Atsuya,no digas eso,la perdí yo por tu culpa.

-¿Sí? El que estaba llorando aquel día era yo,el que no sabía por qué sufría era yo,y por un momento pensé... que el que la amabas eras tú y por eso sufría así que...te dejé libre hermano.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero luego vi que no. No tenías nada que ver con ello. Seguía sufriendo por no estar con ella y hasta que no venga ella...yo no me iré.

-Atsuya el que la ama soy yo.

-LA AMAMOS LOS DOS IDIOTA.-Le gritó Atsuya entre lágrimas. Siempre dijeron que Shiro era muy susceptible,pero Atsuya,aunque no lo pareciera,en realidad era mucho más sensible que él,por muy duro que parezca por fuera.-¿Y qué más da? pronto vendrá conmigo,je je,pronto volverá...Haruna volverá a quererme como te quería a ti je je.-Reía nervioso a causa de su locura.

-Atsuya por favor,no perteneces a este...

-¡NUNCA SABRÁS LO QUE SUFRÍ SHIRO POR DIOS, QUIERO QUE ME AME,QUIERO QUE ME AME A MÍ Y NO A TI,QUIERO PASAR MIS DÍAS CON ELLA AUNQUE SEA POR LA FUERZA!

-¿Y crees que así seré feliz...?-Preguntó Haruna fría,sentada en una esquina.

-¿?

-Atsuya...yo no quiero morir...

-¿Qué...?

-Escúchame bien Atsuya,yo no pude...yo no soy fuerte sin Shiro y cada vez que salías eras malvado conmigo y yo no podía...-Atsuya bajó la mirada.

-Me has traicionado Shiro...-Anunció Atsuya en voz baja.

-¿Atsuya?-Dijo Shiro

-¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO CABRÓN! ¡LA HAS PUESTO EN MI CONTRA!-Gritó.

-Atsuya no la puse...

-¡NO ME AMA POR TU CULPA SHIRO!-Y el fantasma se echó encima del oji-gris.

La guerra entre ellos era fiera y parecía no tener fin.

Entre ambos hermanos hubo una buena guerra por el amor de la peli-azul.

Shiro recibió un puñetazo de una de las personas a las que más quiso en su vida,y por muy fantasma que fuera Atsuya,fue doloroso. Pero que Atsuya recibió un arañazo. Luego Atsuya cogió unas tijeras y fue a por él para clavárselas.

Shiro consiguió esquivar el ataque pero se cayó saliendo así de la habitación. Al final Atsuya le agarró de la camiseta del instituto y cuando iba a matarlo...

-¡NO!-Gritó Haruna. Entonces Haruna se aferró a la espalda de Atsuya y la agarró con fuerza.-Por favor Atsuya,déjale,te prometo que me iré contigo pero déjale en paz te lo ruego,por favor...no le mates.-Atsuya abrió los ojos y notó su espalda mojada. Haruna estaba llorando mientras le juraba irse sin rechistar.

-¿De...verdad?

-Lo juro Atsuya,me iré contigo.

-...Está bien...te dejo despedirte de él.-Atsuya le soltó a la vez que ésta. Shiro no tuvo tiempo de incorporarse cuando Haruna le besó. Le dijo que era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo,que no habrá nadie más por muy fiel que decida ser con Atsuya y le volvió a besar en los labios.

Cuando Shiro era bipolar apenas le daba importancia a los besos de su novia,sin embargo...ahora que sabe valorarla,la sintió al máximo...hasta el punto de meterle lengua. Y Shiro lloraba,porque no había sentido amor más grande en la vida.

Al acabar,Haruna le soltó.

-Sin ti no volverá a haber primavera en mi vida.

-No Shiro. Cuando vuelva...traeré la primavera a tu corazón Fubuki Shiro.

Y cogió la mano del fantasma de Atsuya,quien sonrió triste,al ver que en realidad todo lo hacía por su hermano y no por él. Y no cambió de idea por ser egoísta...y eso le pesaba.

Luego Haruna y Atsuya se fueron con una sonrisa.

Lo único que quedó fueron unas gafas rojas que quedaron en las manos de Shiro.

-Haruna Otonashi,se que volverás y pasé lo que pase te juro que yo te esperaré...-Y así fue como acabó la historia. Shiro esperó y espero a que su Haruna regresara aunque pasó toda su vida.

Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volvereeee  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Varios años después,Shiro se hizo mayor de edad e incluso tuvo trabajo como entrenador en el Instituto Alpino (Haruken)

Y una tarde de primavera estaba con uno de sus jugadores,para ser sincero,era Yukimura (te queremos Yuki.-chan ^^) ,ambos miraban el cielo y veían nevar. En Hokkaido siempre nevaba por mucha primavera que haya.

-Hoy es 21 de marzo...empieza la primavera...-Dijo Shiro.

-Entrenador,aquí jamás habrá primavera.-Respondió Yukimura.

-Sí,pero algún día será primavera.

-A veces no te entiendo Fubuki san.

-No lo hagas ^^

-Ah...¿eh? ¿y eso?-Yukimura señaló un árbol que parecía de otro color que no fuera blanco a lo lejos. Y Yukimura tuvo tanta curiosidad que se fue a investigarlo.

-¡Entrenador,vamos a verlo!-Exclamó Yukimura con ganas de aventura.

-Espera Yuki,que no te alcanzo.

-No seas viejales Fubuki san,ambos sabemos que eres muy rápido ^^

-No tientes a la suerte Hyouga.-Y echaron una carrera.

Como Yukimura era más rápido (ventaja de ser más joven -.-") llegó antes.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre Yukimura?-Pero Shiro lo vio. Era un cerezo en flor. A Yukimura no le mintieron los ojos. Era un árbol con flores rosas suaves,sabía que no eran blancas.

-Entrenador,¿es esto un cerezo?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí,eso parece...-Hizo una pausa.-¿qué fue lo que te dije antes Yukimura?

-¿Antes?

-Sí,te dije que la primavera llegaría algún día,y ese día es hoy,el día en el que empieza la primavera.

-Pero no lo entiendo entrenador. Nunca había visto un cerezo por esta región en mi vida,y mucho menos aquí, que es un sitio donde gobierna el hielo.-Shiro asintió. Le gustaba mucho la escena de este cerezo luchando contra el invierno y lo mejor de todo fue...

-¿Eh? ¿Y esa de ahí?-Señaló Yukimura. Fubuki miró hacia donde señalaba Yukimura,y lo vio. Era una chica muy guapa con el pelo azul oscuro y corto,de piel blanca con ojos azules tan claros que parecían grises e iba con un uniforme,el del Raimon y encima en manga corta ( )

-No me puedo creer que...-Sonrió.-Por fin has vuelto.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Esperar para siempre?-Le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

-No Haruna. Siempre te esperé.

-Ji ji ji.-Era Haruna de niña. No había crecido nada desde que Atsuya se la llevó y a pesar de todo ello Fubuki la besó en la boca dulcemente,como él siempre había ansiado todos estos años. Le metió lengua,le lamió el cuello,apretaba los abrazos...estaba feliz de nuevo y a veces incluso lloraban de alegría. Ambos reían al ver que por fin los años de espera habían valido la pena.

Y así,Haruna creció rápidamente al paso de los días y no es que durmiera sola por muy menor que pareciera,y a veces Yukimura los observaba como hacían el amor casi todas las noches mientras él flipaba de ver lo apasionado y pedófilo que se había vuelto su entrenador de fútbol

* * *

**kannon: yo he llorado TTwTT**

**haku: y yo,al final después de tanto esperar acaban juntos TTwTT**

**yuri: *snif* adoro Titanic TTwTT**

**haku/kannon: pero si hablamos del fic**

**yuri: ya,y yo de Titanic**

**haku/kannon: *caída a lo anime***

**abel: ¿qué? ¿se me da bien el drama o no?**

**haku: puede ser mejor si te lo propones ^^**

**ayumu: ¿? perdonad me he equivocado de cuarto ^^U**

**todos: **

**kannon: bueno,se acabó lo que se daba,esperemos que os haya gustado (aunque haya sido un poco triste la historia ^^U)**


End file.
